Shunpo
by nagitana
Summary: Naruto inherit's more than just Minato's looks and Will of Fire. He Inherits his speed. Check out his life. Smart Naruto. You decide the pairing no naruhina or yaoi.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I will let you know that I'm putting my other story up for Adoption. This is my new one. All about a smart Naruto who inherits more than Minato's looks and Will of Fire. He Inherits Minato's speed. Shunpo means god of Shunshin.**

**Also pm me for your pairings pick or use the poll on my wall. **

**I would prefer not having to use so that won't be an option unless it's like a million to one decision. So it won't be on the poll. Also No YAOI at all. So here is my story.**

**Also Itachi won't leave completely.**

It was a dark night and the smell of blood floated in the air. "HOLD IT OFF TILL THE FOURTH GET'S HERE!" A man wearing Blue clothes and an olive green vest said before a huge orange claw speared him. His headband with an odd spiral shape went flying as he dropped dead. The other people around him only became more determined to carry out the task set to them when suddenly a huge toad landed in front of their fearsome opponent, the Kyuubi No Yoko (The Nine Tailed Fox). A single man with golden hair stood on the head of the toad. He wore the same clothes as the previous man but he also wore a white trench coat with orange flames at the bottom and the kanji for Fourth on his back. The men around cheered and attack with a thousand times the ferocity that they had originally. Why, you might ask, would they fight so hard against such a monster? Why not just accept their fates? The answer is because they are the proud shinobi of Konohagakure No Sato and the man on their toad was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, the strongest shinobi in the world. Three others dropped on the toad next to him. One wore silver Anbu armor and held a katana. His normally crooked headband was straight revealing two mismatched eyes one red and the other black. Minato recognized him as Hatake Kakashi, a student of his. Beside Kakashi stood an older man with long white hair wearing a red gi. This was his sensei, Jiraya. Between them stood an elderly man wearing black holding a black staff. "Minato-kun, are you sure you want to do this." Minato nodded. He would seal this monster into his own son. "Sarutobi, you'll become the Hokage again. Kakashi if Obito and Rin were alive today they would be proud of the man you've become. Sensei, thank you, for everything." With these words Minato formed a few seals and summoned a terrifying creature, the Reaper. Quickly He sealed the monster into a small bundle in his arm, his son. The toad let them down and he fell dead. Sarutobi picked the baby. "So this is Uzumaki Naruto. Make it a law to keep this secret under penalty of death." The re-established Third Hokage took the boy and moved towards the Hokage Tower. With these actions began the life of Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

**A.N.: Sorry I haven't been too active guys. I've been caught up between school and other stuff. I will try to update as much as I can. Any ways keep sending me the pairings and I hope you enjoy the Chapter. For this story one yen is one dollar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Itachi… I do own some of the jutsu… and I do own some Ramen. **

_Naruto-_ people thinking

**Naruto- **Kyuubi talking

_**Naruto-**_ Kyuubi thinking

"Come back here, you brat." Angry yells came as nearly fifty shinobi chased an orange wearing blond. "Losers you'll never catch me!" The boy happily as he outran them. The shinobi were all orange except for the odd normally stoic Hyuuga, they were pink. Behind this group were Anbu black ops wearing pink panda masks with the orange words "Anbu fat ops." These men were brandishing kunai more than one thinking about the pain that the boy was about to feel. The boy turned a corner and as quickly blended into the fencing that was there. He'd spent weeks planning this prank. He'd painted the Hokage's monument and then pulled this prank. It was after all his escape from loneliness and won the attention of so many of the shinobi who ignored him or looked at him with _those _eyes. After they ran by, he dropped the camouflage and snorted. "Idiots. Chunin are pathetic." As he turned he saw the scariest thing in the world. It was Iruka Umino, his sensei at the academy with narrowed eyes. "Iruka-sensei, what's um up?" Naruto said as he slowly backed away. The angry instructor grabbed him before he could escape and quickly tied him up.

(Time Skip)

He'd failed again. Naruto left the academy with tears flowing from his eyes. He quickly shot of towards his favorite place to sit on a shelf of concrete. As he got there, he saw Mizuki, his other sensei standing there with a smile. As he saw Naruto approach he thought, "Tonight you die, Kyuubi." He thought angrily remembering that it was that night that his parents were killed. "Mizuki-sensei?" the orange clad boy said. "Naruto, come have a seat. You know Iruka didn't want to fail you." The boy looked down. "He sees himself in you. He was an orphan too. He just wants you to be safe." The boy sniffed. "I still wish I'd passed." He said sadly. " Well I guess I'll have to tell you about the secret test." Mizuki said with a grin, his plan was about to start. It was so simple he'd just get the boy to steal the scroll then eliminate the Demon. "Uh, Sensei what's the secret test?" It's simple Naruto just go to the Hokage's tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and take it to a shack in the woods." Naruto shot up and ran towards the tower. About a block away, he shot off to the right and ran around a few buildings, up a pipe, and into his apartment through the window. He changed into black clothes and grabbed a bunch of shuriken and kunai. He sealed a fuuma shuriken into his sleeve and jumped through the window. _Stupid Mizuki thought he could trick me._ Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't an idiot. The Hokage had given him books to read on each of his birthdays after he turned five. Naruto jumped over the rooftops of Konohagakure as he formulated a plan to take down the guards and get to the Forbidden Scroll. _Tch, I forgot Hokage-jiji's gonna be there._ Naruto thought annoyed. He was so glad that he'd stolen that Icha Icha Paradise from that scarecrow jonin. He quickly pulled out a pair of kunai and used it to scale the building grinning in happiness as he avoided the Chunin that patrolled the circumference of the building. He kicked through the window into the hokage's office. He covered his face before the camera's could spot him. He grabbed the scroll and quickly shot back towards the window only to freeze as he felt the powerful presence of the Sandaime. He quickly turned and pulled out the icha icha book and yelled, "Code One old man!" and jumped out the window. _Mission Accomplished._ Grinning madly, he shot into the woods behind the Hokage Tower.

_**2 Hours Later**_

Iruka ran into the woods as he remembered the spot where he first showed Naruto how to throw a shuriken.

_Flashback_

"_Iruka!" Came the yell as Mizuki landed in front of him. "Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll." Iruka turned and shot off towards the Hokage Monument._

_End Flashback_

Iruka grit his teeth angrily as he landed in front of an obviously tired Naruto. "Ahahaha. Iruka Sensei, I found you!" Naruto yelled happily. "Idiot, I found you! What do you think you're doing?" "I took a while but I did it. If I show you this new jutsu I pass the make-up test right?" "Naruto, there's no make-up test. Who told you anything about a makeup test?" "Huh? Mizuki-sensei." Iruka's eyes widened as he quickly pushed Naruto out of the way. Naruto looked up to see Iruka pinned to the shed nearby with kunai in his arms and legs. "Mizuki." Iruka growled out. "Iruka you found the gaki. Good now I can Kill you both!" Mizuki said before laughing a cold inhumane laugh. "Naruto run. I'll hold him off. He lied to you and used you. Get the scroll back to the Hokage." Iruka said pulling the kunai out of his wounds and preparing for the coming fight. Mizuki simply laughed another laugh( personally I might refer to this as the Orochimaru laugh….) and spoke up. "Naruto, do you know who really lied to you?" "NO! Mizuki don't. It's illegal." Iruka yelled looking suddenly at Naruto. "Do you know why the villagers all hate you?" Mizuki continued cruelly. "Mizuki, Shut Up!" "They hate you because you're the Kyuubi, gaki!" Mizuki yelled as he laughed at the look on Naruto's face, "Even Iruka, after all you killed his parents." Naruto quickly grabbed the scroll and dashed into the woods as anger consumed. **Kill Them. Kill them all! **Came the voice in his head as a foul red chakra started to pour from him. Suddenly it stopped and Naruto flashed behind a tree having heard a sound. Mizuki was speaking to Iruka who lay on the ground. "Why are you trying so hard to protect the monster? He killed your parents. He's just like me too. You saw his eyes. He'll use that scrolls power to destroy the village." Mizuki was saying, a gloating look on his face. "You're right." Came Iruka's response. Naruto clenched his fists. _I knew it even Iruka-sensei hates me._ "A monster like you would do that, but not Naruto. He's no monster. He is a proud member of Konohagakure and I acknowledge him as my nakama." Naruto's eyes shot wide as he heard these words. He looked out and saw Mizuki pull out the giant shuriken strapped to his back. "Iruka, I was gonna let you go but it seems I've changed my mind. Die baka." He threw the shuriken. Naruto ran forward and quickly unsealing the fuuma shuriken from his sleeve and threw it and watched as it deflected the shuriken Mizuki threw. "Naruto what are you doing here? Run!" Iruka yelled quickly attempting to stand. Naruto simply stood still and started talking, "If you lay a hand on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you." Mizuki let out another Orochimaru laugh. "Try it Gaki" Naruto took a step forward and formed a cross hand seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and a thousand copies of him formed. "Get ready for Naruto's School of Revenge." Yelled one clone as Mizuki looked around him in fear and Iruka muttered B rank. "Times a thousand." Came the voice of another clone and a few minutes later a single Naruto stood over a unconscious Mizuki. He turned and said in a cheerful voice, "Oops. I think I might have over done it a little." Iruka laughed and called Naruto to him. "Close your eyes, Naruto." Naruto closed his eyes and felt something touch his forehead. "You can open them." Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that Iruka's beaming face lacked the usual forehead protector. He reached to his own fore head and felt the cold metal protector. "Congratulations on graduating Naruto. How about tomorrow I treat you to Ramen." Naruto gave a shout of joy and tackled the person who he considered like a father. "Ouch! Naruto get off!" Iruka said laughing. He sobered quickly though. "Let's go see the Hokage." Naruto nodded and they began the walk to the Hokage's office.

_**At the Hokage's Office**_

The two tired shinobi sat in front of the Sandaime Hokage. "Genin Uzumaki Naruto." Came his voice in a stern manner. Naruto and Iruka looked at him. "Congratulations on your first A rank mission." Sarutobi said grinning suddenly before breaking out into laughter at Naruto's surprised expression. He tossed Naruto a package containing money and tossed Iruka one. "Iruka, I expect a report." Iruka nodded. The old shinobi continued talking, "Naruto, as a shinobi, your duties will begin soon in two days you'll be assigned to your team. Now what are you going to do with the money? It is 2000 yen." Naruto sighed. "I wanted new clothes but the stores all either kick me out or try to bankrupt me." Suddenly a slam was heard as both men jumped up and yelled, "WHAT?" Iruka continued, "I'm coming with you tomorrow." The Hokage nodded. "Really? Thanks Iruka-sensei. I wanna see about a katana too." The two men nodded and the Hokage stood and sighed. "Well you must be tired. Iruka get those wounds healed. Dismissed." The two shinobi stood and turned to leave as a shinobi wearing a jonin vest over blue clothes and a face mask walked in. His forehead protector covered his face. Suddenly Naruto began to sweat and took a sweat back. "Ah. Scarecrow-san." The taller jonin chuckled and crouched and held out his hand looking Naruto in the eyes said, "Uzumaki Naruto, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm going to be your jonin sensei." The hokage chuckled too and tossed Kakashi his book nodded. "Hokage-sama, the traitor Mizuki has been executed for his crimes against Konoha." Naruto's eyes widened but Iruka shook his head. They left the office and for the first time in his life Naruto felt content.


	3. Chapter 2: Ko No Ha Maru

**A.N./ Hey there readers, hope you guys are enjoying the story. Firstly(not sure if that's a word), allow me to thank the people who read this story and especially those who review and favorite. I appreciate your reviews and all the suggestions. I do have some bad news. First and foremost it might take me a bit to update some times. Second, I will 85% not use Ayame or Tayuya(did I spell that right?) because Ayame is at least 7 years older than Naruto and Tayuya is not exactly Naruto's type. I am considering the request for femSasuke and possibly Sakura or Ino. I hate NaruHina. Also I am probably doing this as a single pairing at first but it may change to harem. The poll is open and will be open for one month. Now then, Let's carry on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like saying it. Augh! No! I'm kidding Kishimoto-san. I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2: Konohamaru

Naruto yawned as he got up and looked at the annoying alarm clock that woke him up and yelped. _Shoot, I'm late. _He quickly threw on his usual orange attire grinning in anticipation of having Iruka take him to get good clothes. He'd been looking forward to this all week. He tied his forehead protector on and grabbed his kunai and shuriken pouch. He also grabbed a small cup of Insta-ramen he'd mad the night before and gulped it down as he ran out the door and used the railing to jump to the rooftop of a nearby building. He grinned as he looked at the Hokage Monument, or more specifically at the face of the Yondaime. _Watch me! _He thought as he remembered the details of the night before. He'd make this man proud and show him that he was right to use Naruto as the vessel for the Kyuubi. Of course this also meant that he wasn't looking where he was going and he felt himself crash into someone. "Tch, troublesome." Naruto grinned hearing these words. "What's up Shikamaru? Need a hand?" The pineapple hair boy simply sighed as he stood up and brushed himself off. Then he noticed something and quickly decided to question the blond haired genin about it. "Naruto, I thought I saw you fail." "Yeah but I kinda showed Iruka sensei a better clone jutsu and he let me pass." Shikamaru nodded and then spoke again, "What are you doing?" Naruto smiled and responded, "I'm going to get some new clothes. What about you?" Shikamaru however appeared to be on his knees shouting thanks to the gods for finally ridding him of the orange sore. Naruto developed a nasty twitch in his right eye and pulled out a kunai and grinned sadistically as he approached Shikamaru who quickly jumped up and held up his arms. "Woah, calm down Naruto. I'm kidding. I'm kidding." They laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to go meet up with Choji and Ino and maybe ignore Ino for some cloud watching." Shikamaru said as he turned to walk away. Naruto turned too before stopping and saying, "Yo Shikamaru meet me on the Yondaime's head in an hour. I'll show you the best cloud gazing view in the village." Shikamaru nodded before the two genin walked off. Shikamaru looked back and thought,_ hmm… Uzumaki Naruto. What a strange person._

Naruto landed in front of the shinobi store and walked into the store and began to look at the clothes section. "You Demon, what are you doing in here? I thought I kicked you out." The store owner yelled as he grabbed a jo and advanced towards Naruto. As he raised it to swing he was stopped by the feel of cold steel against his neck. "I suggest you stay away from my student." A cold voice said. Naruto's face brightened and he cheerfully greeted the man. "Iruka-sensei." "Hi there Naruto. Let's get those clothes." In a few moments, Naruto underwent a total wardrobe change. He was wearing a black shirt that only had one sleeve which went down to the wrist. He had black wrapping down the other arm to his elbow. He wore black pants like those of the jounin he saw around the village. He had on black sandals and a wakizashi with a red cloth on the handle and a black sheath. The blade was three feet long and made of strong steel inlaid with a titanium alloy. Iruka's mouth appeared to be on the ground as well as the store owner's mouth who on observing the boy try out a trench coat recognize his heritage walked up to the boy. "Uzumaki Naruto, I know that I probably behaved badly in the past. Please forgive me." The old man bowed to the genin. "Sure thing old man, I mean what type of a Hokage would I be if I didn't forgive people." The man laughed and told Naruto to take 5 copies.

Naruto left grinning in his new clothes and made his way to Ichiraku Ramen to show off his new clothes with Iruka close behind. "Hi Ayame nee chan. Teuchi ji-san." He greeted the people across the counter as he sat down. "Hi Naruto, don't you look nice." Ayame said smiling happily at the boy and the Chunin. "What would you like?" "2 Miso Ramen please." Iruka said smiling at the young woman across the counter. They ate quickly and left as Iruka left to head to the Academy for paperwork and Naruto headed to the Yondaime's head where he found the Ino-Shika-Cho trio waiting. Shikamaru was laying on his back cloud gazing, Choji was lying next to him eating chips and Ino was scolding both of them. Grinning Naruto approached and spoke up. "Well, what did I tell you Shika? Great spot for cloud gazing, Ne?" Shikamaru sat up and nodded while Choji sat up too. "Hey Naruto. Nice clothes." Choji said handing him a bag of chips. Ino nodded to him. "Um Naruto." She said. "Did you register?" Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped up. "Crap! I forgot! Stupid Iruka-sensei distracted me with ramen." The others chuckled as he rushed off to the top of the Hokage Monument.

Naruto landed on the roof and ran to where the photographer stood. "Uzumaki Naruto reporting for his ID." He said grinning sheepishly. "You're late." The man said annoyed as he cracked his knuckles. Naruto laughed weakly as he rubbed the back of his head. The man had him stand and took picture and in minutes fabricated a quick ID. "Take that to the Hokage." He nodded and jumped onto the ledge outside the Hokage's window and jumped into his office and saw the hokage and his two advisors staring at him. "Have a seat." Naruto sat down as They read over his ID and then nodded dismissing him.

As he stood up to leave, a little kid ran in yelling, "I'm gonna beat you now, Old Man!" The hokage sighed while face palming. _That's his 20__th__ attack today. _Naruto stared bemusedly as the little kid rushed the hokage with a wooden shuriken. _If he keeps it up he's going to trip over his scarf. _No sooner had he thought that when the kid tripped over his scarf and fell flat on his face. The boy jumped up and looked around and then glared at Naruto. "It was you. Wasn't it?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "What was me?" "Don't act innocent! You tripped me." Now the kid was pointing accusingly. Naruto sighed then crouched and picked up the scarf around his neck and said, "This is what you tripped on. If you're gonna attack someone, you might want to get a shorter scarf." The boy in front of him obviously took this as an insult to his height, because he threw the wooden shuriken at Naruto hitting him on his forehead protector and then the boy said, "You tripped me. You're a liar." Naruto was officially ticked. He picked the little boy up and raised his fist to hit him when suddenly a man burst in the door. He was a man of average height and wore all black. His eyes were just barely visible through his dark sunglasses. "Unhand that boy you delinquent. He's the Hokage's grandson." Naruto paused in wonder and looked at the old man. "He's your grandson." Sarutobi gave a nod smiling slightly. His grandson was about to learn a lesson. "Yeah put me down. I'm the Hokage's grandson." The kid in Naruto's hand said with a smirk.

Then he felt a fist make contact with his head and he hit the floor unceremoniously. Looking up he saw a pair of angry blue eyes glaring at him, before the person to whom said eyes belonged said, "I don't care if he's your Obaa-chan." He turned to the Hokage and continued speaking. "I didn't realize you had kids, Old man. I'm gonna head home." With that Naruto walked out the door.

The man who was staring in shock yelled, "Hokage-sama you can't let that delinquent get away with this." "Ebisu, he did no permanent harm and besides Konohamaru was asking for it." The old man responded just then the boy on the floor, now identified as Konohamaru, said, "Hey where'd that guy go." Ebisu looked disgusted. "Young master, you must not associate with people like him. They will hinder you. Stick with me and I guarantee you'll become a hokage quickly." Then he looked down and noticed that the boy was gone. "Where'd he go?" he asked looking up at the Hokage and the advisors. The Hokage pointed out the door and said, "I believe he followed Naruto-kun." Ebisu gave a shriek of horror (what a wimp) and rushed out the door. As he began to search for Naruto and his student he thought, _I am an elite tutor. I will not allow my student's to become infested by trash. Any trash that interferes I shall personally wipe out. _

Meanwhile, Naruto was extremely annoyed by the fact that the little kid was following him. Finally he turned and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU STUPID! There's NO SUCH THING AS A SQUARE ROCK!" The rock was gone and up came the kid who said, "That's what I would accept from the boss." Naruto stared at him for a second before asking, "Boss?" "Yeah, from now on you're my boss." Naruto turned and said, "I don't want to be anyone's boss. See ya." Before he could move he was assaulted with the puppy dog eyes technique and relented. "Fine." The kid grinned and then said, "Now show me a cool ninja trick."

After they worked on Naruto's patented Sexy Jutsu for an hour, Naruto and Konohamaru sat on a log drinking soda when Naruto asked, "Hey how come you attacked the Hokage like that?" The boy frowned and said, "When I was born, my grandpa named me Konohamaru after the village he loved but no one calls me that. They only see me as the Hokage's grandson not as me. I want to be the hokage so I can be acknowledged as me." _This kid has the exact opposite of the problem I have. _Naruto thought. "You are the biggest idiot I have met." He said with a glare at Konohamaru. "WHAT?" the boy said jumping up. "You think becoming Hokage's easy? It means being the strongest shinobi in the village and loving it enough to sacrifice everything for it." Naruto said still glaring at the small boy in front of him. "To become Hokage, there are no shortcuts. Besides if you want to be Hokage, you're going to have to beat me first." Konohamaru grinned before saying, "Who do you think you are lecturing me? You aren't my boss anymore. From now on we're rivals." Naruto grinned back.

Ebisu landed in the nearby tree and jumped down. _It's him, the Kyuubi. _Naruto noticed his glare and shivered. _ Why does everyone look at me like that._ "Young Master come on let's go. I can teach you the short cut to becoming Hokage." Konohamaru jumped away and formed the hand seals and yelled "Sexy no Jutsu." and the little boy was replaced by a gorgeous nude female. Ebisu yelled, "What a disgraceful technique. Such things don't work on me fool." He began to try and pull Konohamaru away. "Hey don't pick on little kids." Naruto said standing up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He said causing 50 copies of himself to form. "Sugoi!" Konohamaru yelled. "Hmph. I'm not Mizuki punk. I'm an Elite." Naruto simply grinned then they all formed the hand seals and turned into the sexy no jutsu forms and watched as Ebisu was blown into the hospital via nosebleed. Naruto dispelled both the jutsu and said, "I call that one Harem no jutsu."

From his office, the hokage saw the entire encounter through the crystal ball wiping away a nosebleed of his own. _ It's good that Naruto has taken Konohamaru-Chan under his wing but did he really have to teach him the sexy no jutsu. _

**A.N./ Well Guys, Hope you enjoyed it will try to update soon. Keep Reading and Reviewing and next chapter is the Team Seven formation. Till Next time.**

**- Nagitana**


	4. Team 7

**A.N./ Hey guy, This is my new chapter. I have decided to make the pairing Naruto x Ino. Criticism is always accepted. I will take your ideas into consideration. So Flamers, bring it on. I like flames. Besides that Kakashi won't really be a completely incompetent sensei and I'm not bashing Sasuke. I will Bash the mess out of Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… yet. **

"People Talking."

_People Thinking_

_**Demon Thinking**_

"**Demon Talking"**

Naruto, for the first time in his life, was awake before the alarm clock rang. He put on the new clothes and strapped the wakizashi to his back and grabbed Iruka-sensei's old forehead protector and tied it to his forehead. He jumped out the window into the cool morning air. The Ichiraku's had added healthier food to their menu and so he went there and ordered Udon and senecha. He ate as he chatted with the Ayame about what he expected to the day to be like.

He left and began walking lazily to the academy when he saw a larger than usual square box. "Hey Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi." He said as the kids emerged coughing. "I gotta go guys talk to you later." He walked into the academy and sat down next to the class genius and rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke." He greeted. "Hn. Dobe" Sasuke said. Ignoring the insult, Naruto pulled out a book that he'd recently obtained from the library, The Art of Sealing. "What are you reading, dobe?" "A book." Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to brooding, er… plotting ways to kill Itachi. Suddenly, he went pale as a sound, similar to that of a million bulls stampeding, moved close to the door. Two girls burst through the door. "Hah, Ino-pig, I'm first." "No way, Forehead." Sasuke slid lower and lower as the girls began to walk in his direction. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered quickly. "What!" Sasuke whispered back. "Start brooding." Sasuke scowled at him and assumed his usual pose. Naruto pulled the book up so it covered his face. The two girls stopped beside him. One wore all purple and had blonde hair, Ino. The other wore red top and green pants, Sakura. He'd had a crush, foolish, in the past. He didn't remember why anymore, perhaps her ridiculous pink hair. He turned the page casually while keeping an eye on them. He noticed that Ino recognized him and had gone to go sit with Shikamaru and Choji. He grinned as the nervous tension from Sasuke, who also noticed her leave, lessened. "Hey, could you please move." Naruto heard the voice. _I think that's the first time she's ever spoken to me nicely. I can't believe I'm about to ruin it. _Naruto thought before he looked up at Sakura. "But, I was here first Sakura-chaaan." He said pouting slightly. "Naruto-Baka, what are you doing here? This is only for people who passed!" He sighed internally as he raised his hand and placed his thumb on his forehead. He had been hoping to avoid this. "See this, Sakura. This is obviously a Shinobi forehead protector. Geez, I thought you were smart." Sakura turned red as Ino began to giggle. "SHUT UP! Naruto-Baka. Now move before I make you." Naruto sighed and moved as Sakura sat next to a now peeved, Sasuke. Shikamaru stood up and walked towards Naruto. "Yo. Naruto." He said as he pulled up a chair beside him. He pulled out a book from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "That's a bingo book. It has names of jounin from most nations that and other famous shinobi. Dad said it was yours." Naruto nodded and drew a silver shogi set from a sealing scroll. "Give that to your dad and tell him thanks." Shikamaru nodded and went back to his original seat. Naruto turned back to the front to see Iruka walk in. "QUIET!" Iruka yelled using his big head jutsu. "Alright. Congratulations everyone. You are all officially genin. I will no longer be your sensei. You will work in groups of three under a Jounin-sensei." Iruka smiled at his class. _Geez, we already knew that and … did he do a fist pump?_ Naruto thought bored and zoned out thinking about how he hoped that Sakura wasn't his team mate. "Right Team Seven, Let's see. Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura." He looked up to see the entire team depressed and chuckled lightly. _Sweet revenge. _He thought. "Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Finally, Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. You're sensei will arrive soon. Good Luck guys." He stood and walked out of the room. Naruto stood and stretched lightly. He then moved quietly and sat across from where Shikamaru was and spoke up. "It's too bad we aren't on a team." Shikamaru nodded as the other students began to take note of the exchange. "Yeah, it would've been a good team. I guess hokage-sama wanted to continue the Ino-Shika-Cho trio though." Naruto nodded and sighed again. "How about a celebration later tonight?" Shikamaru sighed lightly. "It might be troublesome. Who are you planning on inviting?" "Your team, my team, eh Shino's team, and maybe some others." Shikamaru shook his head. "Let's see. We might be tired from what our sensei want." Naruto nodded understandingly and stopped as a person walked in the door. He was a tall bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth. He had a sash at his hip. "Team 10 come with me." He said abruptly before he turned and walked out the door. Soon another lady walked in. She was about Iruka's height and wore a dress that resembled bandages. Her red eyes were calm and alluring and Naruto found himself praying that she was his sensei. His hopes were soon crushed as she called for Team 8 to follow her. He went and sat down next to Broody boy (guess who?) and his fan girl. He pulled out a bento that Ayame made especially for him. He opened it and began to eat. "Naruto-BAKA! You can't eat in a classroom." Came the screech from his left as he accidentally knocked over his food. _Crap. I wanted to eat it too. _He sighed… again. This was not healthy for his mentality. He used a quick scroll to clean up the mess and then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme?" The brooding boy turned and looked at Naruto. "How do you deal with her screeching?" Sakura's face turned red in anger as she got ready to yell at Naruto. "I focus on my ambition and then I put a bit of cotton in my ears to dull it. Distractions work best though." Sasuke said matter of factly. Sakura simply hung her head. Naruto chuckled and pulled out a book. He'd been having his clones review the topics he'd never paid attention to in the academy. This book was on fuinjutsu so he'd started reading. He loved it and spent nearly all his time on it.

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall lean man with gray hair that seemed to defy gravity with only one eye visible on his face walked in. "Team Seven?" He said looking at them. Naruto nodded. "Meet me of the roof." He said and then shunshined away. Naruto got up started on his way there soon followed by his team mates.

They found him sitting against the railing and staring at them. "Well, how about introductions?" He said. "Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura said. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like things and dislike them. My hobbies… well you're too young for that. My dream for the future is to … hmmmm…. Nope, you're still too young." He eye smile as his team face vaulted. _This is gonna be so much fun! _He thought with a grin. "Alright Pinky, you first." "My name is Sakura Haruno and I like…(insert blush). I dislike Naruto-Baka and Ino-pig. My dream is to…( Insert another blush.)." _Fan girl. _Came the thought from the three males. Kakashi gestured for Naruto to proceed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, training, fuinjutsu, and hanging out with Shikamaru. I dislike arrogant people, fangirls, and those of the village who can't respect their hero's last wish." This drew a curious look from the other genin but they sat and listened. "My dream is to become the greatest Hokage and protect the village with all of my might." Naruto finished looking at the Hokage Monument. Kakashi then nodded at Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things. I dislike fan girls and idiots. My dream, no my ambition is to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man." _Itachi Uchiha._ Naruto thought. _Just as I thought._ Kakashi thought. _So cool. _Sakura thought with a blush. Naruto spoke up, "Sasuke, I understand your need for vengeance." He watched as Sasuke tensed slightly. "If you do anything that might harm the village, I will kill you." He said with cold eyes. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "Well, anyway. Now might be a good time to tell you that you aren't officially genin yet." Kakashi said grinning as he heard their protests. "That test was to see if you had caliber. Of the rest of you only three teams will pass. For it be here tomorrow at 8'o clock sharp. And don't eat breakfast. You might throw up." Kakashi shot them another eye smile and then vanished.

**Well that's it. Next is the bell test and Training. This is where it gets better. I promise. Well, read and review folks. **

**Till next time. **

**-Nagitana**


	5. Bell Test

**A.N.= Hi guys. I'm back with the next chapter. This is the Bell test chapter. Also will add some extra information that isn't canon. Also, I'm sorry if I have disappointed any of you guys that read with my pairing. Also to address, Naruto's speed issue, it will be revealed this chapter. Also, Sasuke and Naruto's relation will get better-ish.**

Naruto woke feeling oddly restless. _Must be because of the test._ He thought as he gathered his supplies. He grabbed an old Fuuma shuriken he found in a training ground one day. He also grabbed a few extra rations. Then he opened his fridge and grabbed a cup of instant ramen and quickly engulfed it. He ignored Kakashi's earlier order and grabbed his fuinjutsu book and jumped out the door. _Kakashi is probably gonna be late again but this way I can practice._ His clone read a scroll on a taijutsu form called Taekwondo and since it suited him he started to learn it. He would practice if the place was empty.

Naruto arrived to find that Sakura and Sasuke had already arrived. It seemed that they hadn't realized that Kakashi was going to be late. He jumped quietly into a tree and lay down so that he could see Sasuke and Sakura. He pulled out an apple and while eating it he also began reading his book. He watched noticing how it appeared that the other two had not eaten either. _Idiots. You only make yourself weak. _

(Three hours later)

In a swirl of leaves, Kakashi appeared with his customary eye smile. "Morn.." "YOUR LATE!" Sakura screeched nearly making Naruto fall out of his tree. "AND WHERE'S NARUTO-BAKA?" She screeched again. Kakashi simply sighed. _She's so loud. I knew I should've gotten ear plugs. _"He's right up there, sakura." Naruto grinned at the shocked looks on the faces below him. He put his book away and dropped to the ground. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, you're late." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Well, you see I got lost on the road of life." Sakura opened her mouth to yell again, but Naruto quickly interceded. "Yeah, I know what you mean sensei. There are so many twists and turns." Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Alright let's begin then." He pulled out two bells and proceeded, "These are your objective. You have to get these from me by noon." He pulled out an alarm and put it on a log. "But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura said with a look that showed that she clearly thought Kakashi was an idiot. "Well that means one of you will fail and the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to the post with no lunch." As if on cue, Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growled while Naruto looked perfectly content. Kakashi immediately snapped at Naruto. "Naruto, I thought I told you not to eat!" Naruto shook his head. "I'm not an idiot. You're a jounin. For your test, I need to be in top shape and I can't do that if I'm too weak." Kakashi looked at him suspiciously and then nodded in acceptance. _He's nothing like the records said. The hokage needs to know about this. _Kakashi nodded and yelled, "GO!" The genin shot off in different directions. _Good they know how to hide. _He looked around and saw Naruto staring at him from nearby. "Something's not right." The blond genin said. "There has never been a three man squad in Konoha history." Kakashi's eye narrowed but he simply shrugged. "You'll just have to get a bell." _He's onto something. Definitely not like the records say. _"Well then will you please give me a bell in exchange for information about where a peek hole at the local hot springs is?" Kakashi blinked. _So tempting._ "Nope." He said with an eye smile. Naruto nodded slightly and shot forward jumping and shooting a flying side kick aimed at Kakashi who grabbed the leg and threw him away. He prepared to move again when he saw Kakashi reach into his pouch. _Is he about to get a kunai._ He thought. Kakashi pulled out a little book and began reading. _Icha Icha Paradise. Figures." _Naruto charged again. He moved into Kakashi's guard and launched two punches that were blocked by the jonin.

"Hmm. First Lesson: Taijutsu." Kakashi said.

Naruto executed a flying round house kick at Kakashi's head which was blocked by Kakashi's right arm. Naruto used his legs to wrap the arm and drop and made a swipe at the bells. Kakashi quickly threw him away and put his book away as well. "Looks like I can't really read as much."

Naruto grinned and quickly executed a few seals and yelled, "Fuuton: Diatoppa" shooting a small gust of wind. He hadn't mastered the jutsu so rather than a strong wind it sent one that simply pushed Kakashi a foot back. He quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the slightly distracted jounin.

Suddenly he could see everything as if in slow motion. _If only I could grab that kunai I would have a better chance at getting Sensei. _The next thing he knew he was holding said kunai and slashing at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped back the surprise etched on his face as it cut him lightly. _That was close. One more inch and a genin would have ended Sharingan no Kakashi. _He moved quickly and appeared behind Naruto and kicked him away only for Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile Sasuke was seething seeing the strength that Naruto possessed. That speed made him furious. The ability to kill a jounin, the strength he needed to possess was in the hands of the dobe. "Sasuke" Came a voice from behind him and he turned to see Naruto there. "We need to work together." The blond said. "Work with you why would I?" Naruto shook his head. "It's Kakashi-sensei. He's a jounin. Do you really think that a genin can beat him?" Sasuke snorted and shot away saying, "I'm not you dobe."

(Rest of battle follows as in canon)

After the bell rang Sasuke and Naruto were sitting by the posts and Sakura was tied to one. "Sakura, do you know why you're tied to the poll?" Kakashi asked. "No." She answered timidly. "It's because you didn't even try to get a bell. I think I have a verdict." He looked up and then back at the genin. "Naruto, you will be the only one going to the Academy." He looked and saw the relieved look on Sakura's face and the arrogant look on Sasuke's face. He looked at Naruto's disappointed look. "Sasuke and Sakura, you should both quit being shinobi." The shocked look on their faces. Sasuke got up and charged the jounin to find himself with his head on the ground under Kakashi's foot. "In the shinobi world, you will be faced with hard choices. For example, Naruto kill Sakura or Naruto dies." Naruto looked grim now. "Sakura you could've helped Naruto but you kept looking for Sasuke. Sasuke you are far too arrogant ignoring the others. Naruto you found the answer to the test." Naruto muttered, "Teamwork." Kakashi nodded and got off Sasuke. "See this rock." He said gesturing to an obsidian monument in front of the posts. "This is a monument to the heroes of Konoha. All of them are KIA. My best friends' names are on here because I never learnt that lesson." He turned and faced them. He saw that Naruto stood up and began walking to the stone and had pulled out a scroll. He looked curiously as Naruto summoned a bouquet of roses and placed them before the memorial. "To Konoha's heroes." Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's head. "Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I'll give you one more chance after lunch. Sasuke, Naruto you can eat. Don't feed Sakura." With that Kakashi poofed away. Naruto grabbed his food and opened it and quickly grabbed a little food and held it to Sakura. "Naruto what are you doing. You heard what sensei said." Naruto snorted. "We need you in good shape. Eat." Suddenly Kakashi appeared and said, "**I Thought I Said Not To Feed Sakura."** Naruto shook his head and drew a kunai. "**For this you –**PASS! We'll start officially starting tomorrow."

**A.N. – Well that was Team 7. Next is a little training and the D-Rank Missions. Be prepared. **


End file.
